memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Child (episode)
Sandbag? Just as the episode begins and the camera pans down over the horseshoe to reveal Riker, as it passes over Wesley's station you can see what appears to be some kind of sandbag or something holding the Helm station in place. Is this worthy of mention in the article? --Jason3fc 18:21, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Ok, I just noticed this is already in the article but didnt see it as they called it a Purse or a Handbag. Since it is clearly the color of the carpet, I believe its actually a production aid "sandbag" used to keep the Helm station in place during filming. --Jason3fc 18:24, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Introduction O'Brien Isn't this also the episode that introduces Miles O'Brien? 00:16, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :Since he was in , no.--31dot 00:23, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Was he? Or maybe the anon is saying this is the first time he is named.— Morder (talk) 00:58, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :::According to us at least, his surname was first given in .– Cleanse 01:07, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, and the cast lists and dialog for this episode makes no reference to o'brien so it would seem that this isn't the episode. :) — Morder (talk) 01:09, November 11, 2009 (UTC) But is this the episode where he becomes the regular one operating the transporter? 03:50, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::Probably not if the cast list and dialog for this episode make no reference to him. --OuroborosCobra talk 04:13, November 12, 2009 (UTC) McFadden's departure :Moved from the article: The better answer to Gates McFadden's exit in season two was because of harassment from one of the producers of the show, Maurice Hurley who left after season two. 01:57, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :This seems to be something that's unresolved on McFadden's page as well. The Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion states: : McFadden's departure was said to be no reflection on her as an actress. "There were those who believed at the end of the first season that they didn't like the way the character was developing, vis-a-vis Gate's performance, and managed to convince Mr. Roddenberry of that," Rick Berman said years later, adding: "I was not a fan of that decision." By way of contrast, the new doctor, Kate Pulaski, was created somewhat in the image of Bones McCoy, as crusty and transporter-wary... :It's documented that Hurley had a rocky relationship with Tracy Tormé and Hannah Louise Shearer, resulting in them leaving the show (Captains' Logs: The Unauthorized Complete Trek Voyages), so your claim is certainly possible. If you've got some proof, this would certainly be good to clear up.– Cleanse ( talk | ) 02:58, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Cardboard on LCARS displays? The article says that "Notably, this is the only episode from the first two seasons where there are no sheets of cardboard on the LCARS displays..." However, based on a viewing of the episode on DVD, I think that there's a piece of cardboard at 41:30 (behind Worf's elbow) to about 41:36 (as camera pans to follow Wesley & Picard). Can anyone confirm/refute this? -- Rb16309 03:02, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Removed Removed the following nitpick: * It should be impossible for Troi, or any being for that matter, to give birth to a male that has "the same DNA as the mother" as the child would be missing the Y chromosome. – Cleanse ( talk | ) 06:33, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Girl playing with Ian and the puppy Who is the girl playing with Ian and the puppies in Miss Gladstones primary school? Rineke 21:51, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Citations needed I removed the following statements, as they have lacked citations for a few years now. If these can be cited, they can be returned: * The producers introduced Pulaski to "shake up" the "feel good" camaraderie of the main cast. The following, regarding Worf's sash, needs evidence that it was indeed the same prop, not just a similar one. "Reportedly" doesn't cut it as a citation. * it was reportedly the same (now-fraying) baldric worn by John Colicos, as Kor in , and Michael Ansara, as Kang in –Cleanse ( talk | ) 02:11, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Similarly: * Bowman and director of photography Edward R. Brown experimented with a different, even lower-key than usual style of lighting in this episode. Notably, this is the only episode from the first two seasons where there are no sheets of cardboard on the LCARS displays, which were usually necessitated by the lighting system used. However, Gene Roddenberry and the other producers did not approve of this lighting style, and by the next episode Bowman and Brown reverted to the series' usual style of lighting. –Cleanse ( talk | ) 10:41, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Removed * Povill's original version of "The Child" was eventually filmed in 2008 as an episode of the Internet version of Star Trek Phase II, with Spock in the role of Xon and Povill himself directing. MA doesn't cover fan creations. In addition, this doesn't have much of a connection with the subject of this article (the TNG episode).–Cleanse ( talk | ) 09:17, May 3, 2011 (UTC) birthing scene Is there any info about the birthing scene? Is it Josh, the same baby who plays the infant character? That looked and sounded more like a real newborn (with a reasonable umbilical cord!) than I've seen in any show since. 16:32, February 19, 2014 (UTC) anon fan Plague subplot unexplained The current plot summary does not conclude the subplot regarding the plague. Would someone care to tidy up the plot on this point? :Feel free to be bold and do it. 31dot (talk) 22:16, March 26, 2016 (UTC)